Nightmares always come back
by harshestmemories25
Summary: Ruthie Camden turned from innocent preacher girl never do anything wrong to ms.Rebel.Will her family beable to save her before she hits rock bottom.Please R&R I worked very hard on this.EnJoY :)
1. Default Chapter

Title:The Beginning of the worst...season 9.  
Author:Me,Katelyn Disclaimer:I don't own any 7th Heaven charecters but I do own Jason Henderson the guy who rapes Ruthie.

Ruthie and Peter ran home that day from school quickedly but excited.They had just been invited to a Senior party and they we're Freshmen.They ran into the door of the Camden home throwing there bags on the floor.Annie who was in the kitchen making dinner laughed as she watched the two jumping up and down.

"Hey you two what's up?Why are you so happy"  
"Mom,Ruthie began,Peter and I were invited to a Senior party"  
"By who"  
"Jack this really nice guy in our school.Can we go please please please"  
"Is martin going"  
"Yes.And Vincent is in Hawii with another girl so can we go pelase.I'll be with Peter the whole time I SWEAR"  
"Don't swear"  
"Sorry mom.But can we please.Everyone is gonna be there.If we don't go we'll be the social outast"  
"I'm sorry Ruthie but Matt and Sarah are comming into town tonight and we have to be home for them"  
"But mom it's not fair"  
"I'm sorry Ruthie but you're not going that's final"  
"I HATE YOU"  
She ran upstairs in tears past Lucy who was comming down them.  
"Hey mom,oh hi peter I didn't see you for a minute.What's wrong with Ruthie"  
"She is mad at me because I won't let her go to a senior party because matt and sarah are comming tonight"  
"Oh do you want me to try"  
"Sure Luce.Thanks"  
"Welcome"  
Peter picked up his books before turning out the door he said"Tell ruthie i'm sorry she can't go to the party and to call me tonight.Bye Mrs.Camden,Bye Lucy nice see ing you all again.Tell matt and sarah i said hello"  
"Ok peter we will.Goodbye."Mrs.Camden said as Peter walked away back to his house.  
Upstairs Lucy walked into Ruthie's room to find her laying on her bed crying.  
She walked over and sat down next to her rubbing her back gentley.  
"Hey,I heard what happened.I'm really sorry you can't go"  
"I hate mom she's not being fair about this.Besides who cares about Matt and Sarah all they care about is having sex and making out.Besides Sarah's a sex kitten"  
"RUTHIE!That is no way to talk about you're brother and sister in law like that.I'm dissapointed in you.Not only should you not talk about them but mom also.Do you know how lucky you are.Mom could just get up one day from all the stress and pack her bags and leave us.Then what would we do.You should really learn to think before opening you're mouth next time and saying something totally uncalled for."Lucy stood up and walked out closing Ruthie's jumped up and got changed.She put on a blue tight jean skirt,a tight blue jean shit and high heels.She put on light makeup,fixed her hair and got her purse and headed for the window.She was about to climb out when she remembered what if someone comes looking for her and sees and empty bed.She quickly turned and stuffed pillows in the bed and pulled the sheets all the way up making her look asleep.She ran back over to her window and climbed out.Tonight was going to become a very bad night for Ruthie Camden. 


	2. The Party

"chapter two...The party..."

Ruthie entered the Party and as soon as She did it was loud and noisey.There were people dancing everywhere and it smelled of alcahol and cigerrets.She walked over and found a place to set her jacket along with everyone else's.She walked into the middle of the floor and started soon found peter over on the couch looking dissapointed and alone that Ruthie couldn't ran over to him hugging him tightly."Ruthie how did you get hear.You're mom said no." "Whats you'repoint I snuck out so what." "Well now that you're here you wanna dance?"Ruthie shrugged her shoulders and figured peter why not.They danced for an hour until peter went to go get a figured Peter would come find her soon so she sat down on a couch when a tall sexy looking man walked over to her.He looked about 17.He had short black hair and was very musculer.He had 3 tatoos one on his arm,one on his leg,and one on his lower back.He had light green eyes that glowed in the giggled and asked"are they glow in the dark."The man repsonded "no"and laughed.He sat down next to her and started to feel up her pushed his hand back down."Sorry but i have a boyfriend." "Well he'll just have to get over that now won't he."The man picked ruthie up by her hair and dragged her up the stairs very sneaky so that no one would hear or see.He got to the top of the steps and threw her into a room where Ruthie was knocked into a dresser.He closed the door and locked it and didn't bother turning on the light.He could see perfectly and walked over to where she was.He pulled her back up by her shirt and threw her onto the bed and began to lay on top of her kissing down her neck and arms and further down.He tried to take off Ruthie's shirt the first time and she screamed.Unfortanetly no one heard her becayse no one came upstairs...not even Peter.She tried to get up but he pushed her back down.He was too stronge for her and she couldn't escape.She just wanted to go home and be with her family but she couldn't do that.She felt like she was in prision.She knew what was happening to her and thats what scared her the most.He continued to kiss her and she kept screaming.He finally got tired of her screaming and slapped her acroos the face and held back her arms and started beating her.About an hour later he got tired and pulled her up by her hair and said"If you tell anyone i swear to god you'll regret it got it!"Ruthie was too afraid to say anything so she just nodded.He let go and she dropped to the ground crying.He laughed evily and said"you stupid little slut you'r such a worthless peice of shit!"He walked out laughing and back downstairs to the put on her clothes and climbed out the window.She didn't want to go back downstairs and have to face peter or him she couldn't face them and she wouldn't.She quickly ran home tears streaming down her face.She walked into her house where her mom and dad were sitting at the tabel drinking coffee and waiting for her to get home.She noticed it was 2AM.Her mother said no in the first place why didn't she just listen to her."Ruthie we said no adn you specifically dissobayed us!You know how scared we were that something happened to you!" "I know i'm sorry." "Sorry,sorry doesn't even begin to cut it young lady do you understand me.YOU'R GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" "WHAT A MONTH you never did that to lucy or simon or matt when they stnuck out. GOD I HATE YOU!" "DON'T SPEAK TO YOU'R MOTHER LIKE THAT!" "SCREW YOU BOTH!GO TO HELL!I HOPE YOU DIE!" "RUTHIE!"Matt said as Ruthie ran upstairs.Matt and Sarah ran up after her and saw Ruthie Crying,tears streaming down her face.She slammed her door.Everyone came in just in time to hear what they were screaming about.No one noticed Matt and Sarah until they walked over to everyone and said hello.They all asked whats going on and Annie explained.He walked over and sat down on the other bed across from her."hey you ok?" "NO GET AWAY!"Ruthie ran out of the room started running unsure of where she was going she didn't care though she just kept running.The hot tears sticking to her face.Her family jumped into the car and headed out to look for ruthie.This was going to be hard...very hard.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
